


Take You To the Stars

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Romelle doesn’t fear feelings or seeing Acxa with Veronica; that’s simply just not what their relationship is, and love isn’t something she usually worries about.Friendship though? So much more.“No,” she finally says, hugs her knees to her chest.“But if it’s okay, I would like to spend an evening together with you both.”





	Take You To the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For [Anombi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobold/pseuds/Cocobold)
> 
> Heads up, everyone is in an open relationships in this story! (not with each other) lol

Take You To the Stars

By Cruelisblue

In a universe so great and wide and full of people in need, it seems ridiculous that the Blades chose a base on the other side of it, as if they tried to get as far away from Earth as possible. Acxa never expected her organization to pay any attention on its member’s intergalactic long-distance relationships, but she at least assumed that they were a tad more mindful before they went and chose the middle of fucking nowhere to set up its headquarters.

A tiny consolation is, that she isn’t the only one who feels like that and has to go through some suffering in that regard.

At the current, Acxa is staring down at an ass that’s definitely not her girlfriends. There’s no feeling, no passion or want behind her looking at it; even though the person bending down has a great behind. She might have followed this particular ass to do good deeds, join the organization under which he works, which results into her working close to _him_, but no matter how much Ezor and Zethrid try to make assumptions about Acxa’s intentions, in the end there’s nothing more than a warm familiar bond between that ass and Acxa. Or better, the ass’ owner and her.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” Acxa says as she snaps out of it. She doesn’t wait for him to get upright first before she is bending down herself and lifting the weight with little effort. “You can’t bend down with the _spectolian upper_.”

She watches as Keith grimaces, without any heat behind making that face. Quite the opposite, he’s patient and waits for her to explain how to use the weight.

“You turn it like this,” Acxa says and throws it from one hand to the other, makes it spin as it is held up in her hands. “If you’re losing your balance, you have to stomp it into the ground, like this.” She lets it travel down her arm and forcefully stabs the ground. “It’s good for training your pentorectal corpondus.”

Keith looks a bit lost, so she adds helpfully: “It’s good for killing, too.”

The shorter man raises his eyebrows and smacks his lips, takes the weight into his hands again. “I don’t know if my non-galran strength is able to make a seventy-pound heavy stick spin on my thumb,” he confesses.

It’s true that humans aren’t really strong – but then she relents the thought in her head. She instantly thinks about the smallest Blade’s mate, who looks more than capable to lift heavy things; she saw him fight, too, and as graciously as he spins around in the air when he jumps and turns, as fast and merciless are his kills. Acxa shivers at the thought. It’s a lie to say she’s not mesmerized by the Admiral’s strength.

“Are you thinking about Shiro fighting again?” Keith asks her and Acxa simply nods. It’s not a secret that she’s impressed with his skills, at least not to Keith.

“He’s a worthy mate,” she starts, thinking she supports the good choices of her nowadays best friend (or only friend, if she’s entirely honest). Keith rolls his eyes but says nothing.

“His strength will protect you from possible aggressors,” she adds.

“Not worth a lot when he’s a few light years away,” Keith answers in an instant, pulls the stick out of the ground with two hands and tries to balance it on his palm first. Too late Acxa realizes that she makes it sound like Keith couldn’t protect himself, but the smallest Blade doesn’t hold it against her and concentrates on getting the exercise right instead.

The stick wavers and his muscles shake, then it falls from his hand. Acxa follows the stick’s movement to the ground, then looks up to Keith.

“Maybe we do something else first,” he suggests. Acxa walks him to the next fitness device.

“Hashtag Relatable,” she says all of the sudden, using the foreign Earth-slang to let Keith know that 1) she agrees and feels the same about this exercise and 2) to show that they have a close bond like Earthlings have who use this two-word-sentence.

She doesn’t expect the noise Keith makes when he suppresses a snort and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Acxa,” he asks, “do you know what that means?”

Acxa looks at him blankly and repeats what she already thought to herself. Keith squints and hesitates a second before he relents.

“You know what? Fair enough.”

Acxa gives him a short nod and sits down on the lifting machine. Since a partner is needed for this exercise, Keith moves to her front and holds onto her feet. He watches fascinated as the hard muscles in her abdomen ripple, tense and strain as she pushes some of the weight above her, away from her body. Keith counts the times she does it and pushes her to do ten more each time she reaches ten. Acxa ends up pushing fifty until Keith stops her and they exchange places.

Acxa considers Keith as her best friend – even if he doesn’t think the same of her. She would never ask, too afraid for the answer to be now. But Keith is nice and open to her, understands her (most of the time) and is genuinely the first person that enjoys spending time with her like that. Acxa is happy to trust him, even though she fumbles with her words as she wants to address something that has been on her mind lately.

“What do you do,” she asks as Keith gets seated, “when you get lonely?”

Keith looks at her in surprise, then hums, lies down and gets into position. She pushes up once, exhales harshly before he talks. Acxa knows he’s no stranger to heartaches. That’s why she puts even more hope into his answer.

But Keith doesn’t have a solution either, really. “Nothing really,” he says, thinks, then continues. “Let, uhh, the sadness wash over me. Search for a distraction.”

He makes a quick break after five pushes, looks up at Acxa, too and smiles slightly.

“You could always visit _her_, you know.”

Keith isn’t wrong. Acxa _could_. Since the Blades turned into a humanitarian organization, they have less stressful missions and with the fall of the Empire there are more than enough volunteers. Nonetheless, Acxa knows that even though she might not be his best friend, Keith trusts her more than anyone. She doesn’t feel like betraying his trust any time soon. Not when Keith never takes a break either, not when he’s in the same situation as her, and still doesn’t go see the Admiral on a whim when he feels lonely.

Acxa doesn’t tell him that. She’s sure if she did, Keith would force her to take a vacation.

“Distraction,” she repeats, deep in thought. Keith pushes only ten times in total until he gestures her to switch with him. It’s not that he isn’t strong; he’s still powerful for a Galra that small. He just doesn’t have the _inhuman strength_ (as Veronica calls it) that Acxa has. And every time she says it, Acxa nods and deadpans and will say something along the lines of ‘Exactly. Strength that isn’t human’ because she knows, it amuses her girlfriend.

“What kind of?” she asks him as she moves back to the machine. When Acxa thinks of distractions, she thinks of attacking the Lions, manhandling Lotor and attacking the Witch because double crossing is a good way to surprise and distract; she also thinks of following Keith and aiming to kill him as he’s distracted by the irrational actions of the corrupted clone.

“I don’t know. Get a hobby,” Keith helps but also doesn’t. Unsurprisingly, Keith’s association of distraction isn’t as disturbing as hers.

“What hobby?” Acxa asks as she lifts easily ten and more times. Keith watches her, cheeks burning from the effort.

“I don’t know,” he says and looks to the side. “Something fun?” He shrugs.

Acxa halts and sits up, wiping a pearl of sweat away. He stares at him, watches as Keith slowly looks back and holds her gaze.

“Is that what you do to distract yourself when you miss the Admiral?” she asks. It’s unnecessary. Keith’s feeble human skin turns a dark shade of red. Acxa would love to know why this particular action happens to humans and humans only (as far as she knows).

“Yes,” he admits and looks away again, folds his arms in front of his chest.

“Keith.” Her eyes flicker to a few other Blades that are far enough away to hear them. Good. “Do you mate with others aside from the Admiral?”

Her question earns her a groan. She doesn’t understand why Keith doesn’t like the word ‘_mate’_ but she has yet to find a better word that she can use.

“_Yes_,” he admits, and then quickly adds: “But he knows. _Of course_, he knows. I would never do that to him when we didn’t, you know, _talked_ about it.”

When Acxa doesn’t say anything as he continues to stumble over his own words.

“It’s just really nice,” he explains, face still red and eyes to the side, as if Keith and her never discussed topics like that before, “I still miss him, but I’m, _uhh_, satisfied.”

“Ah,” is all that Acxa has to say to that. She brushes her hand through her blue hair and tucks it behind her ear. “Is that why last month—“

“It wasn’t planned,” Keith says. “But yeah. We talked about the possibility before and he came over and—” His voice resumes to a whisper as he leans forward. “I fucked him and Shiro watched over the screen. I came harder than I have in months of phone sex.”

It’s a bit unusual for Keith to be open about his sexual activities, his body quickly betraying himself with the flow of his cheeks. Still, he seems excited to share these things with someone; and it’s Acxa who has the honor. She feels a weird sense of proudness because of that.

As she proceeds to deadpan at him, Keith’s eyebrows wrinkle and the redness leaves his cheeks. Acxa stops her exercise.

“Do you judge me?” Keith’s voice is suddenly laced with worry. He looks soft, concerned.

Acxa snaps out of her own thoughts, gets up from the weightlifting machine and reaches for a towel.

“Keith,” she says. “Why would I?”

Keith sighs. “I don’t know, it’s still new and I’m maybe a bit self-conscious—”

Acxa blinks at him, one, then two times before she understands.

“Ah. No.”

She takes her water bottle and drinks a few sips. “It’s pretty usual among Galra to mate someone else. I mean, there is a fair share of Galra who will live in _monogamy_, but it’s not like Galra care.” Acxa shrugs. She remembers talking about stuff like that to her girlfriend. “Veronica told me that it’s a bit different on Earth,” she says.

Keith is visibly relieved and Acxa is touched; apparently Keith values her enough to be worried about her stance when he is assumably breaking social customs. She slings an awkward arm around his shoulders like she witnessed Veronica doing with Lance sometimes, then raises a thumb weirdly close to Keith’s face. He doesn’t complain about her mirroring Earth customs and relaxes into her one-armed hug.

“I’ve been bedding various people and Veronica does, too,” Acxa continues, encouraged by Keith’s trust.

“It doesn’t fill the dark empty void born out of being unable to see her on a daily basis though. It doesn’t change that I am unable to mate her either or give her the kisses she deserves and plan my future with her while being cuddled up to her.”

Keith looks up, biting his lip, his expression worried. Acxa knows he’s holding back and doesn’t say a thing about how Acxa could just go back to Earth and work at the Garrison, since nothing binds her to stay with the Blades. He already knows she won’t agree. To deep is the desire to put right everything she did wrong; when all she did was blindly following a charismatic leader, who justified his horrible means with his goals.

Earth is not the place she needs to be now, especially when she helped rebuild it for months after the war and let herself fall for and be distracted by one of the gentlest creatures in this world.

“That’s tough,” Keith says with feeling. He turns to hug her because he knows she won’t leave. Keith got better at hugging friends while Acxa got worse gradually. She tenses even though she tries not to, even though she feels safe and is happy to have Keith as a friend. She’s glad to have someone who feels like a brother to her; like family. She’s glad to have Krolia, too; even though she keeps calling Krolia ‘mom’ accidentally and feels ashamed every time, she can’t help feeling deeply connected with them and as if they are her found family. Without Krolia and even more, without Keith, she wouldn’t be able to uphold her tries to do better, to give back what she once took for the cruel men and women she once served under. Without them, she would probably lose her composure and be on the way to Veronica in this moment.

*

There’s something in Veronica that makes other people shout “savior-syndrome”, or at least that’s what Lance tells Romelle sometimes. The Altean realized pretty late, that it’s not so much that Veronica feels pity for others, but that she sees a potential friend in everyone, which yes, makes her a bit of a tragic savior, but also a successful Lieutenant at the Garrison at a young age. Even more it makes her somebody who’s respected by everyone just as much as the casual friend the MFE fighters call in the middle of the night at 3 am on a Saturday when they are having a heartbreak or something else that they need to talk about.

It’s not a new thing that Romelle sees _all_ of that.

She still has been tricked enough in her life to suspect something behind Veronica’s apparently good will. Seeing Veronica didn’t charm Acxa even enforces her suspicions against her, but who can blame Romelle? Suspecting Acxa and in turn Veronica is a very normal thing to do; she’s a Blade officer who had followed Lotor, most abominable con-artist and mass murderer in the last years that Romelle had heard of (until she had heard of Zarkon and Hagger, of course).

Lotor had been charming first at the colony, too. Just like Veronica.

It’s those charming people that smile always that Romelle sees in a different light and as a potential thread.

Even now, after the war, after Zarkon, Haggar and Lotor’s death, she trusts not even a handful of people. There’s Allura, Hunk, Krolia. But if she’s honest to herself, that’s a stretch, too; sometimes she thinks that not even the Altean heritage can bind her much to Allura when they are both so different and Allura has proven her recklessness again and again.

Romelle seeks stability, not a charismatic leader, not eager blindness and false words.

It’s everything that Krolia for example isn’t: On some days Romelle misses her more than the words of Earthlings are able to explain. She searches in her mother tongue, in Altean, for anything that can describe the emptiness she feels when she thinks of her, but there’s nothing that comes even close to that.

Then there’s Hunk…she likes Hunk. He shares the same exact trait of worrying about everything and questioning everything. Romelle likes that about Hunk, loves his gentleness und his general love for interacting with people. He initiates contact with others, but he also doesn’t push – somehow people are naturally attracted to him, naturally drawn to his kindness. Romelle loves that in him and is sad that she can’t meet him often enough anymore, because if anyone understands Romelle thinking something is absolutely crazy, it’s _him_. That’s it. That are all the people she can trust. Whenever Romelle told herself it’s okay to trust someone, she was failed – expect for Hunk and Krolia. So, she doesn’t give her trust easily, hanging onto what she has now too much to give it away again by trusting the wrong people.

*

The first time her doubt starts to waver about Veronica (because she is persistent in being nice to Romelle, as if she hadn’t enough work already), it’s the day when Veronica brings her outside the small park next to the Garrison. It’s evening and the lights are on and Veronica hands her a neatly looking pink package.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Romelle asks warily.

Veronica stares at her.

“Ah!” She exclaims and then chuckles. “Open it.”

Romelle stares at her blankly.

“Open what?” she asks.

“Uhhh. First the ribbon. Then rip the paper.”

“Rip the paper?” Romelle asks her, voice raising. She looks down at the small package with the dark red ribbon and the pink paper.

“But it looks so beautiful—” Romelle adds before Veronica says something, hand stroking over the smooth pink surface. She shakes it a bit and hears a dull thump.

“Thanks,” she mumbles and still stares at it.

Veronica doesn’t answer, small smile on her face. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

Romelle carefully smiles back at her, anxious, because she feels the walls in her heart slowly crumbling. She’s relaxing, untensing from sitting next to Veronica, all alone in the darkness of the Garrison’s small park, but it finds a sudden end when Romelle’s eyes snap to the side.

Behind Veronica there’s something moving, right behind the leaves of the dark weeping willow a few meters away. It’s not her imagination – Romelle gets up – grows a few centimeters bigger just because she can and takes a small dagger out of her shoe. If that was a trap, if someone, Veronica means her harm—

“Wait,” Veronica says and gets up, too. Romelle does, even though she squints at the strange figure walking towards them. Romelle swears that the way they walk is familiar—

“Krolia,” she mutters and waits two seconds before she charges forwards and throws herself into her arms. She doesn’t even notice when Veronica sneaks away.

A few days later Romelle stands in front of Veronica’s room. She doesn’t waste time when Veronica opens the door.

“Why did you do that?” she asks her, hands in fists.

“Do what?” Veronica looks like she’s just woken up.

“The pink package, Krolia—”

“What about her?”

“You messaged her, she told me!” Romelle doesn’t feel like yelling but she can’t help being ridiculously overstimulated, overbearing, angry even though she’s happy. So many emotions and she can’t yell it out into the wild on a completely empty planet.

“Yes, yes,” Veronica says quickly. She’s not sleepy anymore, much more alerted. “I asked her when she and Keith found you. It was two years from that day. I’m sorry, I should have asked you maybe.”

Romelle shuts her mouth immediately. “What?”

“I don’t know your birthday and Krolia told me you didn’t count time on the colony. So I figured it could be something, at least. But I’m sorry, I did something I shouldn’t—”

Romelle doesn’t let her continue, moves forward and hugs her.

If Krolia is something undefined, Keith is one of her saviors, Hunk is a person she treasures, then Veronica became a true friend without her knowing.

Veronica smiles into the blond hair and hugs Romelle tight to her chest. She doesn’t say something about the stifled cries against her shirt.

*

Trusting Veronica seems… kooky.

When Romelle thinks about Veronica, her mind becomes blank. It took some work to get over thinking she’s a sketchy woman with ulterior motives, only trying to charm Romelle into liking her; but despite all her cautiousness Romelle still became friends with her. That’s how much Veronica makes her magic work – so much, that Romelle can’t stop lying trust into her even though she hates the people being magically charming and nice the most.

Romelle learns to love that she can be her quirky self around her (most of the times) and doesn’t get the eye rolls she would get from others. Veronica is patient and exciting, strict and soft at the same time. Full of contradictions, but when she’s happy, her eyes sparkle like small Earth rocks that Romelle sometimes sees in old magazines from before the war; Romelle is drawn to her light and happiness.

And then she shakes out of it, because that’s how you get lured into the fire and burn - like these Earth insects that love light bulbs.

That’s how you get caught.

That’s how you get put in a container made for Alteans, that’s how you get your life sucked out of you.

Love is really easy when you are an Earthling or Galra, even. She notices it in Keith, in Krolia, in Hunk, in Allura, in Shiro, and most unexpecting of all, in Acxa. Love came hard and fast for Acxa when Veronica started talking to her more back on the Atlas. But for Romelle love never arrived as a shining light and she doubts that it ever will; not when it already takes so much to trust a person.

*

“How are your flying lessons coming along?” Veronica asks her on a Friday. Enough time has passed so that Romelle can see the brown-haired woman as a friend, enough time has passed to even trust her as much as she trusts Hunk.

Veronica asks because there has been a hassle once a Garrison Senior-officer noticed that Romelle was able to pull herself out of being able to fly a ship for a year now, and the blond Altean just didn’t see the need to tell anyone. Under an oath and the promise to change that, Romelle agreed to take flying lessons and learn to pilot as quick as possible.

“Good! Very good!” Romelle says enthusiastically. She holds the air in her lungs, waits one second, two seconds – as Veronica looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, not that good. But I’m trying!”

Veronica doesn’t reply something on that either.

“Okay,” Romelle sighs. “It might be the case that I haven’t demanded a flying lesson yet.”

Against all odds, Veronica cracks a smile.

“What?” Romelle says in that typical Altean accent, voice thick and lower than the voice of most women at the Garrison.

“Oh Romelle, you gotta learn _one_ _day_.”

“I mean I could be a ground pilot—”

“That doesn’t exist—”

“Or just, uh, filling out all those meddlesome reports!”

“I don’t know where my brother got the idea that you were excited about learning to fly—”

“Veronica,” she says, eyebrows furrowed. Veronica cackles.

“What if I fly with you somewhere? What if I have to do something and then break my leg and you have to fly in my place?”

Romelle blinks, her mouth turning into a downwards smile.

“Hunk told you about that? _You_ talk about me?”

Veronica laughs again and hugs her arms around her. “_All the time,_ Romelle~”

The blond girl groans and lulls around in Veronica’s arms.

“Can you at least teach me?”

“No can do.”

Romelle huffs in Veronica’s arms.

“I can ask Lance if he can help you. He’s pretty good at flying and I’m really proud of my little brother!”

Romelle sighs. “Okay. Okay.”

The flying lessons aren’t fun, and they are even less fun with Lance. He’s stricter than Veronica and he’s not even cute about it, gets heated when Romelle makes mistakes and anxious when she lets the ship drop a little bit. He wants Romelle to concentrate and Romelle wants to do everything else but to do that. Lance is the definition of passenger seat driving and it makes Romelle’s skin crawl. Romelle wouldn’t argue that he isn’t a good pilot, but he really sucks at being a teacher.

The flying lessons are once a week and after their second month of practicing together, Romelle warms a bit more up to Lance. He praises her improvements and smiles happily probably thinking to himself that he’s a good teacher.

At least he’s a good talker, Romelle thinks, because after the lessons they will always chat for a bit. Today Lance mentioned how stressed Veronica has been lately and he only knew because she cried in Lance’s car for a few hours. Shocked at that, Romelle doesn’t nod along anymore and gets lost in her own thoughts.

_She didn’t even notice._ Veronica does everything for her, listens to her, encourages her with her flying lessons. Veronica became a steady presence in Romelle lives, somebody she can trust in, somebody she can rely on. Romelle was fussing so much over her inability to trust anyone that she completely missed that Veronica felt down. She had done everything to make Romelle feel welcome.

What has Romelle done in return?

The next few days Romelle observes her – even though Veronica is good at pretending everything is fine, Romelle notices the pale face and the growing crease on her forehead. Then there are the short answers and the times where Veronica spends her breaks alone – not because nobody wants to spend it with her, no, she has plenty of people who ask her every time. She isolates herself a lot and it’s okay that she needs it. She doesn’t push Romelle away and that’s means a lot to her.

Romelle isn’t proud that she notices it _that_ late. After all, she and Veronica share a bed from time to time, but only now Romelle notices that she lost weight.

“It’s stress”, Hunk tells Romelle, because _of course _he’d know. He’s good with people. “And I think she misses Acxa,” he adds.

*

It’s a Friday night and Romelle hangs at Veronica’s place. Sex is off the table because they both don’t feel like they are in the mood for it today – and so Veronica made them both cocktails for a change. After drinking five of the fruity drinks, Romelle’s face is flushed and her brain feels smashed. “You shouldn’t drink _that_ fast,” Veronica warns her too late.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Romelle exclaims, but it’s not angry, only excited. “Earth drinks are _incredible_—”

“Better than Nunvill?” Veronica teases her, crease on her forehead smoothing and grinning sheepishly for the first time in a while.

“Everything tastes better than Nunvill.” Romelle knocks over two glasses as she widens her arms. Veronica just laughs.

Cocktails seem to have an enhancing influence on Alteans, Romelle thinks, because suddenly it hits her.

She sits up abruptly.

“I have an idea!”

Veronica doesn’t share instant enthusiasm and lazily fishes one of the rum fruits out of her drink. She slips it into her mouth and chews slowly while watching Romelle. “What?” she asks.

“I fly us!” she shouts, alcohol only fueling her energy further. “To Acxa!!!” Some of her drink spilling all over the floor. “And then you will be happy again!” She’s standing again, arms raised above her head.

“I am happy,” Veronica says after she blinks a few times. “Just a bit stressed. How did you even know?”

Romelle purses her lips. So, she didn’t want her to know. That’s okay. Romelle can deal with that. Or maybe she can’t. “Why did I not know from you, Veronica?” Romelle says, sipping at her drink and looking down on her. Veronica stretches her whole torso to take it from her hand and exchange it with a cup of water. She doesn’t reply to her question.

“I can’t,” Veronica says and sighs. Romelle’s mouth curves downwards, making her look like a sad yalmor.

“I would love to,” Veronica explains, “but recently the Admiral is pretty tight with giving out holidays. We have a big project coming up.”

That makes her perk up. Someone needing to be convinced has never been an issue for Romelle before.

“I’ll help you talk to him!” she shouts, the alcohol in her blood still making her voice loud. Her mind circles all around the possibility of doing something for Veronica and help _her_ for once. There’s nothing that can get into her way; she will never let go of the genius idea to fly Veronica to Acxa.

*

“Absolutely not,” Admiral Shirogane says and slaps the folder back on the table. Romelle’s face falls. Veronica doesn’t look surprised.

“I’m sorry, Veronica, but we have a meeting with Quasloq’s deputy on Thursday. The higher ups expected us to be there—”

“I understand. Sorry, Sir—” Veronica says, clearly disheartened, ready to leave his office the instant her superior says it.

Romelle won’t have none of it – she grabs Veronica in the right moment and pulls her back by her elbow. The Admiral has her furious – even though he probably hasn’t noticed Veronica’s troubles, either.

“Can’t someone else go to that meeting?” Romelle tries. “I mean, the Garrison isn’t limited to Veronica, right?”

Shiro looks at the Altean, eyebrow raised. His eyes glance back to Veronica.

“I am truly sorry, Sir,” Veronica says quickly and throws her friend an angry gaze. “I will be there for the support of the Coalition.” She then adds, quieter: “I know _he’s_ a hazzle.”

Shiro nods relieved. “I appreciate it—"

“No, she won’t! She needs time off!” Romelle blurts unasked. Both the Admiral and Veronica turn to her in surprise.

“If she doesn’t get this week off, she could still go next week, but then _Acxa_ wouldn’t have as much time! She’s only off duty this week!” Romelle’s explanation is accompanied by wild gestures all over the place. Veronica has to duck to not be hit.

“And then,” Romelle’s voice ascends a few octaves higher in her anger and worry, “she will be stressed again! She doesn’t need to meet some old fart at a meeting, she needs to meet her girlfriend!”

Shiro’s eyes are wide when he looks at Romelle and then at Veronica. Veronica’s lips are pressed against each other, eyebrows are furrowed. Romelle looks at her, seeing the anger about her behavior on the beautiful face. Too late Romelle realizes that she might have truly angered the Admiral and brought Veronica into more trouble and did the opposite of helping her. She doesn’t dare to look back at the Admiral.

“Close the door,” Shiro says to her in a strict voice. Romelle stares at him, pout on her face and moves towards the door, ready to leave.

“No,” Shiro stops her, “stay inside. Close the door _behind_ you.”

Veronica waits for the door to be closed until she apologizes. “Sorry, Sir, it’s fine. I can go visit another week—”

“Romelle said you wanted to meet Acxa,” he says. Veronica nods slowly. The Admiral doesn’t continue, folds his hands on his desk in thought.

Then he perks up, smile on his face.

“Great,” Shiro says. “I mean, the Garrison is in need to make an official visit to the Blade’s headquarter. To look if everything’s alright and Coalition work runs smoothly. I mean, it’s our duty to care for our Coalition partners, too.”

Romelle doesn’t get what _he’s_ getting at, but Veronica’s lips quirk up.

“Sounds like a necessary thing to do, Admiral,” she agrees, voice relieved.

“This way neither you nor I have time to attend the meeting on Earth.” The Admiral says and Veronica nods. “I don’t have to lose my shit,” Shiro says, and it’s the first time Romelle ever heard him talk like that, “over not having your emotional support when we have to meet with representative Jacksnaq.”

Veronica laughs.

Shiro takes the folder from the pile on his desk and reopens it, grabs for his pen with his Altean Arm and writes his signature down.

“That’s certain, Admiral.” Veronica agrees. “As certain as the fact that I will inform a certain Blade General _immediately_ that he will get a visit from the Garrison representatives.”

Shiro grins widely. “Don’t forget to tell Acxa, too.”

Veronica grins.

“Good talk, lieutenant.” He hands her the file. “So, _who’s_ flying us?”

*

The Admiral’s personal ship isn’t big, but it’s certainly not as tiny and cramped as Veronica’s would be if they tried to fit three people in there. Shiro gets into the passenger seat as Romelle starts the engine.

Veronica throws Shiro a glance, both concerned about Romelle’s skills and the possibility of Shiro saying anything about it, but he understands and nods slowly. It’s not exactly trustworthy that the engine roars loudly when they haven’t even gotten into the air yet, but Romelle instantly realizes her mistakes, pushes a few buttons and shows her passengers a peace-sign, either fully aware that it feels alarmingly dishonest or unaware of its actual meaning.

“Let’s get to the stars,” the blond girl whoops a few times and with a jolt they lift off into Earth’s atmosphere.

With 50,000 miles per hour the ship isn’t nearly as quick as the lions or the Atlas were, but it gets them somewhere, even if it’s slow, it’s steady. After playing a few too many Altean road games, Shiro walks into the back to get some rest and Veronica crawls on the passenger seat next to Romelle.

“Are _you_ going to play ‘Noloxus’ star constellation coincidences’ with me?”

“Am I allowed to say no?” Veronica asks, readjusting the glasses on her nose.

Romelle doesn’t listen, to excited to play games she had played as she was younger, back when there was still a living soul on the colony. “So, every time the Arkolon spiral and the Kolornadet triangle cross, we have to sing one of the Altean spicotiums!”

Veronica laughs. “Okay, but you gotta teach them to me first.”

The first day passes by and the two of them take turns piloting until Shiro wakes up and Romelle goes to sleep. Veronica uses the time she has alone with the Admiral to ask him when she’ll get her next raise. And not enough time for her to actually annoying him into giving her one.

On the second day it’s her and Romelle again, they talk for a bit while piloting, eat some of their space ramen noodle packages and relax as the stars drift by.

Romelle is about to explain the next road game to Veronica who absorbs it all, but then she thinks of something different entirely, stops, fumbles with her hands and looks at Veronica. The brown-haired woman raises an eyebrow and waits for her to speak.

“Do we need rules, Veronica?” Romelle asks straightforward.

“Rules?” Veronica repeats.

“Yes, rules. Humans like rules – I noticed. Especially when it’s about relationships.”

“Ah,” Veronica breathes and nods thoughtfully, eyes on the void space in front of her. “I get what you mean.” She waits a tick until she asks: “Do you want them? Does it make you feel safer?”

Romelle doesn’t think she needs them. There’s hardly something that would disappoint her or make her uncomfortable, if she’s honest. It was her true intent to bring Veronica to Acxa because Veronica has been one of the few people she can trust, who care about her and like her. Romelle’s only wish is to do something in return, to do something good for Veronica, who has been a friend at the Garrison, who likes her even though she can’t let herself talk too much about her past sometimes, even though she can’t always let Veronica in. Romelle accompanies her because she doesn’t want to push her to go alone, but she also didn’t expect anything more.

Romelle doesn’t fear feelings or seeing Acxa with Veronica; that’s simply just not what their relationship is, and love isn’t something she usually worries about.

Friendship though? So much more.

“No,” she finally says, hugs her knees to her chest, puts her head on her knees and thinks.

“But if it’s okay, I would like to spend an evening together with you both.”

A faint blush appears on Veronica’s face, she nods and smiles. “You know, when I told Acxa we will visit her, she suggested the same thing.”

Romelle looks at Veronica’s beautiful smile and her reddened cheeks, then grins, too.

Since Veronica and Acxa have gotten together, Acxa doesn’t feel as intimidating as before. Sometimes Romelle wonders if Acxa knew the truth about Lotor, if she knew about the colony. Maybe she has been tricked like everyone else by him.

It doesn’t matter, because Veronica trusts Acxa and Romelle trusts Veronica. She trusts her judgement more than her own by now. It’s frightening but soothing at the same time. Maybe it’s dumb, but that’s what trust is. And Romelle prefers being dumb over never being able to trust again.

She’s okay, if she’s trusting someone else when it’s together with Veronica.

She leans over to her, hair falling over her shoulders as she gives Veronica a small kiss on the cheek. “Do you think the Admiral would mind if I suck you while you’re piloting?”

Veronica looks at her from the corner of her eye and grins.

“Not if he doesn’t notice,” she says cheekily, eyes back on the front panel again.

There’s a rustling of clothes, the sound of Veronica shifting in her seat, the quickening of her breath, and the low humming voices from Romelle’s throat.

*

The arrival is underwhelming – both Romelle and Veronica are tired as they step on the platform of the Marmoran base. The blonde Altean only wants to sleep in a bed of her own now and not on a hard mattress in a small spaceship. She lets Keith hug her and softly hugs back, barely notices Acxa greeting her and observes as Keith moves on to Shiro, head ducked in a little smile. She looks after them for a second, then turning back to Veronica and Acxa again, just in time to visit their conversation.

“You came,” Acxa states.

Veronica snorts loudly.

“What is it?” Acxa asks, face blank.

“Uh, babe, I’m telling you later,” she smiles and throws her arms around the slightly shorter Galra. “Come here, I missed you so.”

Acxa lets the hug happen – face visibly reddening on the blue skin. Romelle is tired, but she takes it all in, swallows those emotions as if they are her own. She watches them kiss, too, observes every small movement of their lips, studying, following it all.

The Blade moves over to Romelle now, to hug her – a strange Earth custom they both somehow started doing since they’ve known Veronica. It’s a nice one, because Romelle likes the hugs. It feels a bit odd though, for them both to exchange a hug, when neither of them does it because they are used to it.

Acxa pulls back after and looks at her blankly.

“Do you have guest rooms? I’m going to sleep right here on the ground if nobody takes me to one!” Romelle asks her, too impatient to be polite.

It makes Acxa smile – she waves for another Blade to come and tells them to bring her inside.

“Thanks for bringing her,” Acxa tells her. Romelle is mid-turn and stops, looks her in the eyes and smiles. When she turns around fully and walks towards the base, she can hear them giggling to each other and feels relieved. She’s happy for them, happy to have helped. But now she needs to get some sleep.

*

The days fly by at the Blade’s headquarter because there are so many new interesting people to meet – Romelle talks to all of them, asks them questions and wanders around; too late she realizes she could have contacted Krolia in advance to ask if she’d be there too, but she’s on a mission and there’s nothing that can be done about that.

Veronica and Romelle spend one day exploring the headquarter and using all kinds of training devices just the both of them since Acxa has to do a small mission during daytime. Time passes quickly and soon the three of them reunited at the basement’s steam bath which is heated by the vicinity to the planet’s center only. Romelle leans back into Veronica who puts an arm around her. Acxa sits to her right and has one hand on her knee, massaging softly.

“It was a _good_ idea—” Acxa starts.

“A good idea indeed,” Veronica sighs.

“I am full of all the good ideas~” Romelle whistles and closes her eyes.

“A good idea to relax together,” Acxa ends her sentence.

“So, it’s okay?” Romelle asks softly and watches how Acxa gets up slowly, walks over to a big wooden barrel of water and dumps it over the hot stones. The cat-like movements make her even more tempting and make it even harder for Romelle to take her eyes off the plump curvy ass which is still hidden by a towel.

Acxa nods shortly.

“Yeah, you’ve been asking all nice and politely,” Veronica teases her and gets back next to her.

“Rules?” Romelle asks again. She doesn’t want to break the trust both Veronica and Acxa give her, doesn’t want it to become complicated because she doesn’t know they have them.

“No farting during 69,” Acxa replies with her usual blank face and Romelle can’t believe that’s the first joke she ever heard her make. Veronica cackles loudly, the sound of her laugh echoing down the small walls.

They move to one of the rooms that seems like it’s just made for people who want to fuck after sitting naked in the sauna and as a result get very, _very_ horny: Big beds, reddish light, luckily clean sheets. When Romelle checks the drawers out of curiosity, she even spots lube and contraceptives.

Romelle takes the liquid contraceptive out and reads the back, before squeezing the advised amount out, licks some into her mouth and smears the rest down into her cunt. She slips a finger just between her legs and slowly distributes it in, then proceeds to lie on the bed first.

Veronica started kissing Acxa the moment they walked into the room and slammed the door shut, corners her against the wall and presses her firmly against it. Acxa hisses at the cool contact, arching her back off the cold surface. Veronica quickly hugs her, so her arms are in between her back and the wall; to shield her girlfriend from getting cold again.

Romelle observes their movements with heavy lidded eyes. There’s something so tender and hot about them too touching – she’s feeling comfortable and a tiny bit sleepy but hearing the small moans both of her friends make let her snap her eyes wider open again.

Acxa has still a towel on her hips since she hasn’t joined them completely naked earlier in the sauna. Whatever Romelle heard about Galra, it mustn’t be completely true for everyone, maybe Acxa_ is_ a bit shy.

She corrects her thought quickly, because nothing about Acxa seems shy now; not when she pushes herself off the wall and corners Veronica against it instead, her strong back on display for Romelle. The blond softly strokes over her own naked chest, carefully observing Acxa’s muscles tensing and untensing, working when her hands wander over Veronica’s body, softly stroking, teasing and touching her wherever she can.

It’s exciting to see Veronica’s hand wander up Acxa’s leg, over her ass and under the towel, grabbing the soft blue skin there firmly. Romelle wonders if she’s using more strength and Acxa is using less – humans aren’t known for being especially strong and maybe Acxa doesn’t want to break her.

The hand moving under the towel makes Romelle crazy – she can only imagine what happens there and as a result her mouth opens a little at her own hand wandering down her body, over the little bulge of her stomach and down to between soft wet curls. The altean marks there are glowing intensely already – hidden normally when she wears clothes, but completely bare for everyone to see it now.

Veronica shoves a leg between Acxa’s leg – boldly so, different than how she acts with Romelle, where she’s usually soft and less demanding. Romelle loves to notice all the changes, and her cunt loves it, too. She’s soaking wet already from just watching them both kiss and grind a bit.

She moves her fingers between her legs, grabbing and pushing them greedily into her pussy – Romelle is neither impatient nor patient, really, but when she sees two beautiful women putting on a show – for themselves and for her – there’s not a lot else she can do but enjoy.

“Mhmh, baby,” Veronica says as Acxa mouths at her neck and hikes her a little bit up against the wall to rub her leg against her puss.

Romelle would have missed it, for how soft and slender it comes out of Acxa’s mouth when she mumbles back: “Hmh, you like that, huh-“

“Yes, I love when you put those muscles to good use,” Veronica grins and kisses Acxa’s throat, groaning a little at the feeling of her leg rubbing at her wetness. It has been a long time since Acxa and her saw each other and had time to really fuck, so she treasures every moment of it.

Then suddenly Acxa hikes her up completely, shoves Veronica against her wall and grabs her ass – Acxa is flat against the cold wall and gasps harshly, but excitedly.

“Fuck,” she sighs as she feels Acxa’s hard stomach move against her genital, grinding her into the wall until Veronica gets ahold of her waist with her legs, pressing them hard so she won’t slide down.

Acxa’s hand moves from gripping her ass to slide teasing fingers between her cheeks, not really touching, just ghosting over the skin there. Veronica holds onto Acxa for the life of it, squeezing her legs tighter around her waist as before. She sighs quietly when she puts her head into the curve of Acxa’s neck and slowly opens her eyes to look at Romelle.

With a small smile she looks her first in the eyes and then lets them gaze down the blonde Altean’s body, watching the faint glow of the Altean marks curving down from her hip to her cunt, to where Romelle is eagerly dipping her fingers in and squeezing her legs together at the touch of her own hand.

When she notices Veronica’s heated gaze, she opens her legs for her to see, shivers at the slick noise her hand fabricates and arches her back off the mattress.

Veronica moans in the same moment, both aroused by the steady pumping of Romelle’s fingers into her own pussy and Acxa’s fingers skillfully touching her clit, circling and stroking where she’s already aroused.

It only takes a few minutes of Veronica to get dripping wet there; her clit softens, every movement already firing her up – but then Acxa suddenly withdraws her hand grips her ass again, pushing her back flat against the wall before kissing her girlfriend harshly, pressing her lips open mouthed against Veronica’s, thrusting her tongue in, kissing, biting, nipping at her. Even a stranger to Acxa’s feelings could detect that she’s burning for her girlfriend.

She doesn’t even need to be vocal when her body language tells it all: Her hand moves into Veronica’s brown strands and grabs her by the hair, pulling as she moves her mouth at her throat.

“Babe—” Veronica moans.

“Mhm?” Acxa hums, unhurriedly.

Veronica presses her body against her, only for Acxa to push back. Veronica groans again, overwhelmed by the touch.

“Someone’s gotta fuck me,” she tells her girlfriend unceremoniously. “_Now._”

It’s Romelle who yelps at those words – until now she fingered herself in a leisurely pace on the bed, satisfied with only watching while she touches herself and pushes her fingers in and out rapidly at this point. She’s carefully ghosting over her own chest at the same time but stops all her movement, when Acxa pushes Veronica into the space right next to her. They kiss messy and sloppy kisses and Veronica moans loudly again – Romelle bites her lips as she can watch them up close, can’t believe her luck to have the two hottest fucking women in the universe kissing and grinding right next to her.

Thankfully, Acxa lost her towel by now and Romelle curiously looks at her firm ass, which is packed with muscles like every part of her body, as the Galra lady pushes her knees between her girlfriend’s legs, open her up hurried and so _so_ fucking horny –

Romelle shuffles closer, fingers quickly circling her clit while her eyes are locked with Veronica’s. The brown-haired woman licks her lips and it feels like a sign for Romelle to move in, so she does, sharing a messy kiss with her as she keeps grinding against her girlfriend.

They move rapidly together next toher, moan, gasp, groan – Veronica claws at Acxa’s back in desperation to get her closer and fucking her faster – Romelle tastes the harsh moan on Veronica’s mouth as Acxa bites down into her neck at the other side. She must have used her fangs; because her yellow eyes glow creepily in the room. Veronica flushes completely at the sight of her Galra girlfriend, aroused by her body moving and sliding against her and her Galran feature becoming more prominent with her arousal.

“Fuck—” she moans broken as she breaks her kiss with Romelle. “Fuck, fuck me babe—”

Acxa, who wasn’t very vocal to begin with growls, purrs and groans in response, hips snapping harshly down, knee grinding her cunt as good as she can. Romelle feels herself becoming dizzy from the amazing smell of them both and her own lust, she wants to do something with them, wants to touch too—

“I want to fuck you both,” she says quickly before they can reach their end; she really wants to drive them mad, make them feel really good at the same time.

She loves to see them move together, work together and love each other; a small part of Romelle wants to treasure it all and be someone who observes rather than interferes. She had some doubts that Acxa wouldn’t like her to join in, wanting Veronica all to herself, but seeing her nod now, enthusiastically at the idea and lean over to Romelle so she can kiss her too, is more than enough for Romelle to feel welcomed. She brushes a strand of hair back behind Acxa’s ear as she deepens the kiss. Veronica bites her neck softly.

“You are beautiful, both of you,” she sighs and crawls behind them after she breaks the kiss.

Acxa hasn’t moved off Veronica, continues to lie there relaxed, parts her legs when she feels Romelle’s finger gliding down over the curve of her back and over her ass down between her thighs. It’s slow, teasing, even though they are both wet and ready. She doesn’t want this to ever end, no matter how quick she wants to sink her fingers into both of them.

“God,” she mumbles and sees Veronica’s legs part, too. They started kissing again, but sometimes Acxa looks back, watching her in a daze, tensing and untensing again, unsure but aroused, sure but not sure if she’s ready.

Romelle takes her time, using a hand to stroke both of their legs and thighs, letting her skillful fingers wander up and down.

“Romelle,” Veronica groans, “please push your damn fingers in, I’m getting impatient—”

Romelle breaks into a laugh, not even noticing how concentrated she was before. “Acxa, how about you?”

“…I need a bit longer,” she tells her openly and gets up onto her knees and hands to hover over Veronica and give Romelle better access.

“Okay~” Romelle’s tone is easy and playful, but she licks over her lips as she’s able to look at Veronica’s cunt again and crawls closer for better access. Acxa moves too, further up and leans down to kiss Veronica as Romelle sinks her fingers in.

Veronica moans, arching her back. The angle is a bit unusual, but Romelle still makes it work for her, one thumb on her clit and her fingers inside of her, moving slowly first to give her time to relax before Veronica decides to push back on those fingers by herself.

Acxa grins at her eagerness, dips down to kiss over Veronica’s chest, licking at her tits and letting her rough tongue slide over her upper body before she goes back to biting her.

“Fuck, Veronica,” Romelle sighs and can feel the wetness between her own legs get worse – she’s fucking her steadily now, moving, circling, pushing, grabbing sometimes rougher sometimes softer at her, but Veronica likes it, all, moves to meet her pushes and arches when it felt particularly good. Acxa is growling again, because her girlfriend is grabbing her tits, massaging them, scratching, then pulling at her neck to move against her while she’s getting fucked.

“Me too,” Acxa says between kisses, “Romelle—"

Romelle’s head is in the clouds as she’s allowed to touch Acxa, too. It’s not easy to match the pace, but she’s concentrating, fucking into Veronica when her fingers slide out of Acxa, the movement of them both and the feeling of both their cunts makes her eyes hazed and the Altean marks burn, she’s wetter than she has been in eons, and even though she wants to desperately sit on Veronica’s face and grind her cunt against her tongue, she holds out and fucks them both into oblivion, into a spluttering, gasping, loud groaning and moaning mess, enjoying he sight of them biting, kissing, teasing each other as they get pleasured by her.

“Shit,” Romelle groans louder than they do, too aroused by the sight of them, moving her fingers harder but steady, feeling the hard press against her fingers.

She has one last trick – grows in size slowly as she fucks them, and with her it’s her fingers that grow and fill them up more – it’s enough to push Veronica over the edge fully unprepared, she’s raising her back, moving frantically against the thick fingers in her, rhythm to unsteady to kiss Acxa, only able to concentrate on her own rush and on the white blinding of an orgasm shuddering through her.

With a long, broken groan, she fucks herself on Romelle’s bigger fingers, gasps, goes still, tenses while Acxa kisses her all through the mindblowing orgasm.

“Fuck! FUCK!” she shouts as she comes, mouth open and eyes closing, fingers gripping the sheets tightly, knuckles turning white as the feeling of arousal flows through her, heat her up, stop every coherent thought to wreck her.

She only slowly comes down from the intense feeling, softly lies between both Romelle and Acxa afterwards, letting their hands ghost over her body as they are caressing her gently, placing soft kisses to her skin, on her lips or hair.

“Shit,” Veronica curses again and earns a kiss from Acxa. “_Shit_.” She says again, softer, with a content smile.

Acxa looks down at her, happy, then glances to Romelle, a little unsure, but smiles again when she sees the blonde girls looking satisfied, too, with a beaming smile.

“Give me a few minutes,” Veronica says, still a bit breathless, a pearl of sweat rolling down her forehead, making her not any less attractive, “and I’ll fuck you with my tongue,” she rolls to her back to give Romelle a kiss to her cheek, then turns back to Acxa, “and you however you want,” and gives her a kiss, too.

“Sure, sure,” Acxa grins, not entirely believing that Veronica, no matter how strong she is, can uphold her stamina.

Romelle thinks that her smile, so unguarded and full of love like in this moment is amazing and beautiful.

“You two are sure something,” she tells them, breathless, too, rolls onto her back and shudders when she touches her pulsing cunt, and sighs when she sinks her fingers back into herself, too.

Veronica chuckles at that and rolls to her side, apparently having recovered enough already. She presses her back firmly against Acxa’s body. “Come here,” she tells Romelle and pulls her closer. “There’s no way you’re getting off yourself when there are two people in this room more than happy to pleasure you.”

Romelle giggles, shrugs and folds her arms behind her head unapologetic as Acxa leans over to kiss her and Veronica moves down between her legs.

There’s no possible way that she wouldn’t take on that offer, not when it makes the three of them delighted; not when she can relax and let herself fall back, trusting that they are both happy and let her participate in that happiness, giving her the best fuck, entirely out of this world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to recommend this fic to others, feel free to link or retweet this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1176909915803308032?s=19)!
> 
> If you’re into Voltron rarepairs, check out [this discord](https://discord.gg/ZN5eNYH)!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!  



End file.
